1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose portable receptacle of the type that is useful for support and to transport and store tools and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an ever increasing trend among home owners and others towards doing their own major and minor repairs, modifications and improvements to properties.
Various apparatus have been proposed to assist the handyman such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Armbruster No. Des. 269,116; Armbruster No. Des. 275,698; Jeannotte No. 1,635,183; Croteau No. 3,099,398; Van Leewen No. 3,751,845; Culbertson No. 4,101,089; Carlow No. 4,353,613; Kaiser No. 4,366,998; Armbruster No. 4,424,006; Armbruster No. 4,483,664; Meyer No. 4,875,878; Modica No. 5,076,405; and Foster No. 5,083,241.
One of the problems encountered in undertaking such projects which the prior art does not solve is the easy storage and transport of the multiplicity of tools required to perform the tasks. Tool boxes have long been available to carry individual tools such as power drills, sanders, hammers, screwdrivers and other tools but most of them are single purpose, and not suitable for carrying a variety of tools. In addition, electricity to operate power tools and illumination of the job site is often not readily available on or close to the job site, necessitating separate extension cords and portable lights. Support for the person doing the work often necessary whether it be a convenient seat or a step stool to permit reaching the ceiling or top of a doorway. If lumber such as studs or molding are to be cut, saw horses or other support for the material is required. The present invention fulfills the demand by providing a portable, multipurpose receptacle that also serves as a tool caddy, work platform, step stool, source of illumination and electric power.